Beautiful Rogue
by Kayuga1502
Summary: Revolves around the events and characters of the third season. It is a retelling of one of the events there in. Mainly though it is a character study of Sailor Uranus.


**Beautiful Rogue**

It was weird, that effect she had on her. That girl. She was so happy and bubbly. Usually, anyone else acting that way would cause her to politely excuse herself and quietly vomit in a corner. But not Usagi. Somehow, to Haruka, they had known each other before but she wasn't sure from when. In fact, there was so little she could remember about her past. It was cloudy, and confusing. Lonely and despairing. She almost didn't want to remember. No, she didn't want to remember. Not at all. There is so much to hide from her, she thought, how could they ever get close? No, they never could. But it wouldn't stop her from seeing Usagi. Even though things were getting dangerous. And Michiru kept reminding her that they were on a mission, and creating friendships would only complicate things. What if Usagi was the enemy? Or worse what if she was one of the ones carrying a talisman? That would be a wound that would not quickly heal. Haruka did not want to hurt her. Never. She would never hurt Usagi. Never mind what Michiru said. Yes, she loved Michiru, but, Usagi was different than Michiru. Usagi wasn't cold and distant, she wasn't incredibly bright and she cried a lot. But there were things Usagi could see, that Michiru could not. Usagi was comforting, and happy. She didn't love Usagi, be she sure was drawn to her. Like, she was Usagi's older sister. Well, she didn't actually know what kind of connection but, when Usagi looked into Haruka's eyes, they emanated such sympathy and understanding, that the powerful feelings they stirred within her, caused her to look away. There were more secrets in her heart, than there were in her past, and not just anyone could view them.

Usually, these thoughts escaped from her conscious mind when she rode with the wind. When she rode along the curving roads gaining speed like a current in the ocean, forceful and powerful. She did this often, as often as she could. Sometimes the seriousness, the reality of her mission, was so heavy, that she needed to out run it, before it crashed on her back. She did not want to be paralyzed by the fear of failure, the fear of death. So she would out run it. How long must she keep running though? How long could she hold up? Was she strong enough? She needed to be strong. She would suffer to be strong enough. She would not be out run.

The sun peeked through the curtains, tapping Haruka on the shoulder, whispering for her to _wake up _. _Wake up_ , it whispered. _Wake up, _it cajoled. "No," she mumbled. "Not yet."

"But you must." The sun said.

Suddenly, she was jolted from sleep. _What was that voice that was talking to me,_ she thought. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and surveyed the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed, was Michiru. "We need to continue our mission, Haruka, I don't want to get in trouble for being late to class, the idea is to go unnoticed, not to stick out. Get up, get dressed. You shouldn't go out and get wasted on a school night. It is very unbecoming of you."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't patronize me" Michiru's eyes shot a wounded look at Haruka.

"Please, I meant no harm, please, just….. don't…." She trailed off. Took a deep breath, and lifted her stiff body clumsily out of the bed.

"I'll be ready in time, don't worry." She said exasperatedly. Michiru sat there motionless, staring at the floor, and patiently waited for Haruka to get dressed.

Haruka stood in front of the bathroom mirror and stared back at her reflection. Placing both hands on the side of the sink, she leaned on them, and closely examined her features. There were bags under her eyes, she looked tired, she looked spent. _Michriu is so frustrating sometimes, I wish she wasn't so damn sensitive all the time, it's like tip toeing through a field filled with landmines_, she thought to herself. She turned the faucet , and splashed some cold water on her face. _Maybe I did have a little too much too drink._

It was a pleasant day, there were clouds sporadically hung in the sky and the breeze lightly swept the few leaves and plastic bags that lay on the sidewalks and on the roads. Michriu walked a fair distance ahead of Haruka, and Haruka strode behind her, thoughtlessly observing the people passing by. Haruka did not notice when Michiru wandered off into a music store, so she kept walking, head tilted up now, eyes looking at the sky. Suddenly, she walked into a wall, no a person, no Usagi! The blonde odango's glistened in the sunlight, there was a faint trace of lavender. "Hello Usagi," she said bewilderedly and somewhat shakily. "Ohhhhhhhh, Harukaaaaa HOWW arrrre YOU? Hehehehe." She giggled nervously. Usagi looked like she was lost, of course she always seemed light headed. "Sorry about that, didn't see ya!" Haruka said warmly. She felt warm too, and it was still rather chilly outside. It was turning into fall, slowly, but everyday it got a little cooler.

"So, are you here to check out the new music store also?" Usagi said cheerfully.

"There's a new music store? Well, I hadn't even noticed." She replied. Haruka turned around and then she saw it. The big pink neon lights screamed: "New Millennium Records!" "Grand Opening!" "Special Sale!" "All new releases 75 off, limited time only!"

"Wow, I can't believe I missed it." She said dumb founded.

"Yeah I said I'd meet Naru here after school. I just got my allowance today. Dad had been keeping it from me because I flunked my math exam, so I took the make up exam yesterday and I got the results today."

"How did you do?"

"Well, not so hot, but I passed this time."

"Just promise me, Usagi, that you won't quit trying." She said, as she ran her hand through Usagi's hair. Usagi smiled up at Haruka, and they exchanged glances for a moment. Then, Michiru walked out of the store, and came up to Haruka and Usagi who were still standing there.

"Haruka, didn't you want to come look …." Michiru's voiced trailed off as she saw them standing there, looking at each other. "Well I didn't mean to interrupt, I'll just be going, I have to go practice my violin now anyways, so umm later." she said quietly, she stared at the ground and she quickly walked away. Haruka and Usagi stood watching her as she walked away, with puzzlement.

"I wonder what her problem is?" said Haruka.

"Yeah, me too. Hey you wanna go in with me? It seems like Naru is running late." said Usagi. She thought about it for a second and then nodded.

When they entered the record store, it was flooded with people. There was a person every few inches, and it was difficult to move around. The record store had three levels. There was a main level, an upper level which took an escalator, and a lower level which used stairs. There were several listening stations on the first level, all of the latest releases , and each one was occupied. Haruka and Usagi wandered around silently for a bit, neither one sure what to say.

"So,' Usagi said, breaking the silence, ' do you like Ayumi Hamasaki , or BOA?"

"Not really." said Haruka. " It's not really my style, I listen to classical stuff mostly…"

"Like what Michiru does." Usagi cut in.

"Yeah, like that." She said softy.

Suddenly, images of Michiru flashed through her mind. Somehow she felt guilty, like she had done something wrong, but she was not quite sure what it was. Michiru had been acting strangely, especially a few moments ago, what had she done? Haruka sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" said Usagi.

"Nothing."

"Am I bothering you?"

"No, listen it's nothing, it's just.."

"Just what?"

"Nothing, really nothing's wrong." She smiled warmly at Usagi, trying vainly to reassure her that she was ok.

"So, you and Michiru are really close friends, huh?"

"Yeah, I would say so."

In an effort to change the subject, as it was increasingly making Haruka uncomfortable, she blurted out: "So this place is crowded isn't ?"

"Yeah!" said Usagi, who was easily diverted. "The prices are a steal! But I wonder why anyone would sell them for this cheap?"

"Yes, it is quite perplexing."

Usagi looked at her blankly.

"What's perplexing?"

Oh, I mean it is confusing to me also."

"Oh, I see." Usagi giggled nervously.

A woman dressed in a neon pink business suit, with red curly hair approached them. She wore a necklace with a black star dangling on it.

"Hey, Hey, Hey !" she said cheerfully. Her movements were animated and her pace seemed like it was stuck in high speed.

"Oh, you make a cute couple!" she quickly. "Are you here buying stuff, for your girlfriend? What a considerate boyfriend!"

"Oh, Ha, how embarrassing, no, no ,no, I have a boyfriend!" said Usagi anxiously. She was embarrassed by the lady's insinuation. Haruka seemed that way too. But, Usagi thought, he really was beautiful. The short blonde hair that fell a little in his eyes, his eyes of deep blue. He was tall, much taller than Usagi, he was athletic, and liked to ride motorcycles. Quite different than Mamoru, she mused.

"Yeah, we're just looking , we don't need any assistance, but thanks anyways." She smiled, her face felt hot, she might be blushing or it might be because of all the bodies jammed into the little record store.

"Oh, excuse me! Sorry horrible mistake, well help yourself, and don't worry, we won't run out, in fact, we're so stocked, that with all the CD's we've been selling, I could just start giving them away and we wouldn't lose any profit! But you know what I'll do for you?"

Haruka and Usagi stood there, blinking, confused by the abruptness and speed with which she spoke, they simply nodded and waited for her to continue. Instead she stood there, almost suspended in motion, looking at them eagerly, her eyes shot back and forth between them. She apparently was waiting for a response. Sensing this, Haruka jolted awake from the dizzy spell the sales lady had put them in, and quickly responded "What will you do for us?"

"Oh I'm glad you asked, because of my error earlier, I will give you a free CD!"

"Oh, that's too much, really, it wasn't that bad, you are completely forgiven. Really I -"

said Haruka tripping over her words.

"Oh, it's nothing really, I want a good rapport with the costumers so we can stay in business a really long time. Here take it, it's by a new group LOVE LOVE5! They are the hottest new boy band, surely you've heard of them?" she said looking at them worriedly.

Usagi looked at Haruka, she couldn't believe her luck! It was odd, and Haruka's expression mirrored that, but still what incredible, awesome luck!

"Well, we'll take it! Thanks a bunch! I'll make sure to tell all my friends about this place!" she said excitedly.

"Oh please do, that would be wonderful, and remember, come back anytime, we love to please are customers." She shoved the CD into Usagi's out stretched hands.  
"Enjoy." She said, and then quickly hurried off to more customers.

After that Usagi and Haruka quickly left the crowded store.

Once outside, Usagi saw Naru running hurriedly towards them.

"Usagi! Oh my gosh, I am sorry I am so late, I just, my mom, she had me.. oh dear.." She stopped abruptly in front of them and leaned over placing her hands on her knees to try and catch her breath.

"Yes, breathe Naru-chan, breathe!" Usagi teased. Naru swatted a hand out at Usagi and then placed it on her chest, she took one last deep breath and stood straight up.

"Okay, one more time." she said. "My mom made me stay after late to help her with the jewelry store, so I had to do that first but I tried to get here as fast I could, it took longer than I expected it to, so I am sorry, please forgive me Usagi."

"It's _okay_ Naru-chan! Gosh, what's with the dramatics?" Usagi sighed.

Naru forced a smile, trying to ignore exactly _who_ was calling _her_ dramatic! She wasn't so sure about Usagi lately. She was always gone, off on some kind of adventure that she wouldn't include Naru in. It felt like she was slipping away. Every free chance she got Usagi would sleep in class. Not that this was a new development, but she even lacked vigor when she was eating! Naru tried so hard to reach out to her, but she got the feeling that maybe, Usagi was getting bored with her.

"So, you are Naru? Nice to meet you, I was beginning to think she didn't have any other friends!" Haruka chuckled and out stretched a hand for Naru to shake.

"Hey! That's not very nice, I have a lot of friends! Lots of people like me! Don't make fun of me, why does everyone always make fun of me-!" Usagi whined. Her face turned a light cherry shade, as Haruka cupped her other hand lightly around Usagi's mouth.

"No need for _dramatics_, now I was only teasing!" Naru let out a soft chuckle beside herself. Haruka continued her gaze , that seemed to go through her. It held Naru captivated. _What is with this hunk, he's so dreamy, he puts me in a daze., no wonder Usagi doesn't care I was late, she had him! _Naru thought, as she felt herself shrinking. She shook Haruka's hand gently, almost as if it wasn't a hand shake, but her hand just hovered over hers. Haruka noticed the ivory white skin, it was silky and it slid in and out of her grasp like a bar of soap. She looked at Naru with puzzlement. _What is with these girls! Why are they all so spacey?_ She sighed exasperatedly and returned her hands to the pockets of her school uniform blazer. Naru looked down at her feet and clutched her leather purse in her hands tightly to her chest. She could feel her face heat up. How weird it must look, a girl whose curly red hair is the same shade as her skin. _I must look like a tomato, Stupid Naru! How could you be so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid ._

"I'm sorry am I bothering you...umm.."

"Haruka, my name is Haurka, I go to Infinity College here."

"Oh, wow, a college student, how very impressive. I hope I get into a good college someday, how did you do it Haruka? Do you have any advice?"

" Well it was easier for me than, it is for most people. You need dedication, discipline and drive, but it's good to have goals , I guess, however unrealistic they may be."

Haruka's words seared into Naru and she kept her eyes glued to the sidewalk.

"Oooh, majorly harsh Haruka, Naru always scores in the top of the class at school, I'm sure she'll succeed no matter she decides to go after!"

"Thank you Usagi." She felt a weight lift off her heart and she looked up at Usagi who was smiling at her with such warmth, she had to smile back.

Haruka looked away, over Naru's head and mentally kicked herself for being so cruel. But there was something about Naru's disposition that reminded her of Michiru, it was really beginning to piss her off. Especially after Michiru's cryptic behavior earlier that morning, even the sight of a violin made her blood pressure rise. It was that frailty, the need for protection, the weakness that Haruka had little patience for. For a Sailor Soldier who had faced countless monsters and foes, it was amazing to Haruka how little it took for Michiru to be wounded by words. They were just words. Things like that never got to Haruka, she simply couldn't comprehend why anyone else would care if she didn't.

She wandered off to a bulletin a few feet away and pretended to read it as she pondered the obvious contradiction in behavior that Michiru exhibited. Well, obvious to Haruka at least.

Usagi rushed toward Naru and gave her a big hug. "You must forgive him, it seems that he is fighting with his girlfriend."

"His girlfriend? He has a girlfriend? Well, I guess it's not that surprising, he's so beautiful.."

"Yeah and his girlfriend is just as beautiful, if you can imagine that! They are the perfect couple."

"Well, you have Mamoru, so I don't know what you're so sad about! It's us single girls who got it bad!"

"Oh can't I fantasize?"

"Well, I don't know lets' go ask Mamoru and see what he says."

"NO, no no! Fine you win!"

"But I don't think he likes me very much."

"Oh come on, I already told you, it's not you it's her!"

Naru shrugged, and turned her head to look at Haruka. She felt her heart sink a little. But Usagi spun her around and shoved the CD in her face.

"Look what they gave me at the music store, they just gave it to me! Isn't that cool?

"Oh my god," gasped Naru. "I love LOVELOVE5!"

"Oh you know them? I've never heard of them, but I didn't have to spend a yen, so I think it's great!"


End file.
